Innocent.
by Alanna diAblo
Summary: Based on a REALLY GOOD xf music video I saw. If you like fuel, or are just a phile this is 4 u!


Title: Innocent  
Author: Alanna diAblo  
Summary: SongFic. Based on a REALLY GOOD xf music video I saw...  
Rating: Eh...PG-13   
Category: X-Files  
  
*Author's Note: I love this video by Birgit, email me if you want it. its worth the wait to download! Anyways, through that video, I began to like the band Fuel, and then I ended up buying their CD (buy it, you WON'T regret it!) So here we go! Another SongFic by Alanna diAblo...If you guys like these, please tell me so! I love writting them, and I can do other stuff besides X-files, I just am a little bit obsessed w/ the X-Files. Anyways, shutting up now...  
  
*RANDOM QUOTE*: Your village called, they say they're missing their idoit."  
  
*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*  
  
  
Satan, you know where I lie/Gently I go into that good night/  
*  
As I lie back, sinking into the familliar arms of my couch, I remember that night. Almost in a haze, I recollect the memmories or you voice and body, a warm pressence comforting me as I fell to sleep. I remember the tender cradle and gentle tug drowsiness gently letting go into deep slumber. I was safe then, I was protected. Now, I'm not.  
*  
All our lives get complicated/ Search for pleasures overratted/ Never armed our souls/ For what the future would hold/ When we were innocent/  
*  
It was all so simple before. But I'd rather know what I do know, and have experienced what I have now, then still be ignorant and not know you. Everything I have gone through has been worth it. I know how important life is. I know how important love is.   
*  
Angels lend me your might/ Forfeit all my lives to get just one right/  
*  
Faith ment everything, now I don't know what to trust. What I learned at school, what I learned from my parents, the T.V, it's all surreal. It's so overwhelming, no one alive could comprehend this fact, no one but you. What I've said and done, you've said and done. We understand eachother so well because we're the only people who've delt with such deamons and questions before. I've said it jokingly, and even with anger, but seriously never. I'm saying it now: I'd saccrifice it all for you.  
*  
All those colors long since faded/ All our smiles confiscated/ Never were we told/ We'd be bought and sold/ When we were innocent/  
*  
Now all those memmories of the past are gone; all replaced with questions. The only memmories not replaced are the ones of you, those are old, but have stayed with me and will even in heaven, if there is a heaven...  
*  
This prayer is for me tonight/ This far down the line and still ain't got it right/   
*  
I know that you know my thoughts, so please here these thoughts I posses. I know I've lived a long time, but I still haven't addmited so much to you. Know my thoughts as you once did so well.  
*  
And while confessions not yet stated/ Our next sin is contemplated/   
*  
There's so much I need to tell you, but words cannot show you this. I wish I had the courage to show you, but I'm scared. Please, save me from myself. We're running out of time, every day is another risk for our lives, I might die without you ever knowing. You might die without knowing. They know, and they will continue to use it against us to kill us. This knowledge *is* our lives, yet we don't know what were living, all knowledge is blind. Open my eyes, and I'll open yours.  
*  
Never did we know/ What the future would hold/ Or that we'd be bought and sold/ When we we're innocent/   
*  
Innocence was a long time ago. Yet my mind contains no such memmories, all of my memmories are with you. I need you, you need me, yet we won't admit it. I never knew I could be used like this. I'm sure you didn't imagine the kinds of things we've seen or done. Please, need me to save you, I won't admit I need you to save me once more. How I hate my old innocence, how I hate my pressent blindless. Tell me what I'm doing. Need me. Please, restore some innocence. 


End file.
